


every time I ran, I ran to you

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Yuri's 18, and he's so in love.





	every time I ran, I ran to you

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my files for a while now so I thought I'd finish it and get it posted. It's inspired by and the title is taken from [The Other Side](https://open.spotify.com/track/1IigTeiyeyweeFxcGlRDlD) by Tonight Alive, who I recently saw live for the second time. After the concert, I found myself opening a new word document when I got home and writing this, so here we are.
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/161094425389/every-time-i-ran-i-ran-to-you) if you prefer.

Yuri’s eighteen, and he’s so in love.

Otabek is the first thing he thinks of in the morning and the last thing he thinks of before he goes to bed. His name is doodled in the margins of Yuri’s school notes and they spend every night talking and messaging each other until three in the morning.

He’s everything to Yuri, and, of course, it can’t last.

* * *

They go out on Otabek’s motorbike, driving down to the lake and lying on the grass together, watching the sun set and disappear behind the trees and over the horizon. They talk for hours about nothing in particular as the sky turns from a pale blue to pink and violet to orange and finally to a deep, inky blue and, eventually, black.

It’s perfect.

Too perfect.

* * *

Otabek is the first person Yuri goes to whenever anything goes wrong. From bad grades to arguments with his grandfather, Otabek’s apartment is the place Yuri ends up when he doesn’t want to deal with reality. They sit on the couch together, Yuri murmuring how much he loves Otabek as he sits there wrapped in his arms. Otabek presses soft kisses to the top of his head and wipes Yuri’s tears away whenever they fall.

* * *

The fights start small.

It’s an argument about what they’re having for dinner that night and it’s stupid, so stupid, but before Yuri knows what’s happening they’re screaming at each other at the tops of their voices, the neighbours are banging on the wall, Yuri has tears streaming down his face, and –

And Otabek is kissing him, and everything seems okay again.

* * *

“What’s wrong, Yuratchka?” his grandfather asks when Yuri comes in at midnight, the tear tracks on his cheeks shining in the light coming from the lamp on the hall table. There’s a line of hickeys down his neck and although that would suggest a good time, Nikolai doesn’t feel like that is the case. “Have you been fighting again?”

“It’s fine,” Yuri whispers. “I love him.”

* * *

“You’re leaving?”

“I have to.”

* * *

Otabek’s train is leaving.

Yuri watches as it starts to pull out of the station, his eyes locked onto Otabek’s as the carriage moves further away from where Yuri’s standing.

The tears are rolling down Otabek’s cheeks this time.

* * *

Yuri collides with a phone box in London accidentally when he’s staring at the tourist map in front of him and not looking where he’s going. He’s trying to work out how he’s supposed to get to the London Eye, and it turns out doing that and walking at the same time isn’t the best idea. He looks up to see one of the iconic red boxes and finds himself going through his pockets for spare change, going inside the phone box and dialling the number he still knows off by heart after all this time.

“Hello?”

“I miss you.”

“Yuri?” Otabek sounds like he can’t believe his ears, and Yuri understands: it’s been months, years, since they last spoke. “Oh my god, Yuri –”

“I wish we could’ve made it work.” He slams the receiver down before he has the chance to say anything else stupid like _I love you_ , or Otabek can hear him crying, or Otabek has the chance to reply. He lets out a sob and leaves the phone box, then sobs again when he realises what’s straight down the road in front of him.

The London Eye.

* * *

The view from the top of the London Eye is nothing like anything Yuri has seen before. He takes about a hundred photos of the view down the Thames to the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben, and uploads the best to Instagram when he gets back to his hotel with the caption _everything seems more clear here on the other side_.

Otabek is one of the first people to like it.

Yuri doesn’t care.

* * *

_And if you're wondering_  
I'm great  
I'm stronger now but still  
The same  
My love for you it will  
Remain  
My friend

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [pllsetskyonice](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
